TO REALIZE WHEN IT'S TOO DARK
by princessglitti
Summary: DRACO MALFOY NEVER THOUGHT HE WOULD FALL FOR HIS ENEMY WHEN HE WAS FORCED TO SEDUCE HER BY VOLDEMORT - BUT WHAT IF YOUR REWARD FOR SEDUCING HER WAS TO KILL HER IN ANYWAY YOU WANTED. WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HER ANYMORE? WOULD YOU RISK YOUR OWN LIFE
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note

All characters belong to * J K Rowling *.

* THIS IS A JOINT STORY WITH * G*NESS *

The narrative therefore belongs to myself * RebeccaSL8 * and * G*Ness *

I write in * Hermione's Account *

G*Ness writes in * Draco's Account *

* Welcome To The World Of Hermione's Thoughts! Enjoy! *


	2. TO CHANGE TO DESIRE

To Change To Desire 

Think of all the time that I've wasted  
Think of all the times that I took you back  
Ain't no way I'll be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in  
Let's just face it (Face It)  
Better off alone and I won't turn back  
Thought that I would be lonely  
I don't wanna let you back in

**Britney Spears – Lonely 'Britney'**

Hermione's Account 

"Wow!"

"Omigod!"

"Who is _she_?"

These comments followed me from the muggle division to the wizard division of Kings Cross Station.

For I, Hermione Granger is no longer the brown, bushy, haired know-it-all, we all knew once.

I had transformed to a young lady throughout the summer especially with the help of my cousin, Claudia. 

This year was my last year at Hogwarts, for I was in the seventh year now!

My hair was no longer brown or bushy. It was two shades lighter and now a caramel blonde with ash blonde highlights. My hair was also now straight, sleek and shiny.

Whereas, my eyes had become deeper and larger that were now a deep rich color a cross between a chestnut and a chocolate brown. They were now framed with long, dark and thick eyelashes.

Through many hours in the gym over the summer, I had now achieved long and slim legs, which matched my very slim body that had filled out over the summer.

Of course, I had also grown a lot over the summer and was now 5'6". I do hope I'm not taller than everybody else, because I feel really tall!

Due to my change in appearance, I was even asked to take part in 2 different muggle worldwide know beauty contests! I was most surprised! It wasn't really my type of thing.

For I, was still the know-it-all, I always was. Just a change in appearance, more outgoing and had a better sense of humor!

* * *

"Hermione?"

I turned a round.

"Yes, Ron?" I replied grinning.

"Wow!" he said, "What _ever_ happen to you?"

"I'm _still_ Hermione, Ron!" I chuckled.

"Yes – b – but – you – your – diff – different!" he spluttered.

I laughed.

"Hermione? Came a voice behind me, "Is that you?"

I turned around again.

"HARRY!" I exclaimed and threw my arms around him.

Harry looked shocked and tried to get me off him.

"Hi, Hermione!" he said, "Hey, Ron!" he called over my shoulder.

"Hey, Harry", he replied.

I finally let go of Harry. He looked really relieved!

"The train is about to leave soon!" I said, "Lets get seats!"

* * *

All the compartments were full except for the very last one on the end.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, "What's that pinned on to your robes?"

"Oh this?" I said, showing him my head-girl badge, "I've been made head-girl!"

I beamed.

"I'd be surprised if you didn't!" Ron muttered.

I heard him and scowled at him.

"Whose head-boy then?" Harry asked me.

"I don't know yet"

"Hey, Hermione?" Ron said suddenly, "Where's Crookshanks?"

"Oh!" I said shocked at his sudden question, "He died over the summer, he was run over by a muggle car"

I stared down at the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" Ron said sadly putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay"

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked me.

I nodded.

Apart from that, the rest of the journey to Hogwarts was fine. We laughed and chatted about what happen over the summer and I told them how I changed from their Hermione to a new Hermione. So they said.

* * *

It wasn't until we got into the carriages to Hogwarts, that I realized something.

"Where was Malfoy?" I asked the air in front of me.

"Who cares?" Ron muttered.

Strange, Malfoy normally loves to come to our compartment and throw insults at us.

I'll see him in the Great Hall anyway.

* * *

During the feast, I looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was sitting in the center of the table. I looked up at him. He didn't glare or sneer back at me. He just stared. A smile crept up my face. A small one played up on his lips.

I'm smiling at my enemy.

Was I crazy?

I turned away.

* * *

Potions were still with the Slytherins. Bad luck!

"…We are working on more complex potions this year and what you want to do you can chose with your partner that I have assigned!" said Snape.

"…Mr. Potter and Miss Parkinson"

Harry got up and carried his things over to the empty seat next to Pansy.

"…Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy"

Oh great! I have to work with Malfoy!

I carried my things over to where Malfoy was sitting and sat down.

I looked at Malfoy he had expression of mild surprise on his face.

"Granger?" he asked me.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

I sighed.

I didn't really want to start an argument.

So, his next question surprised me.

"What happened to you?"

"What is that suppose to mean?" I snapped.

"You've changed"

"What way?"

"You use to be an insufferable know-it-all, now you – your- all…"

"Yes?"

"…I am so pleased that Miss Granger has got along with Mr. Malfoy, 5 points of Gryffindor!"

I glared at Malfoy.

"We better get on with this you know!" I said shrilly.

I buried myself into my potions book.

"We can do a pepperup potion"

"No!"

"You have any other ideas?"

"How about a anti-poison potion?"

"No!"

"We are never going to get anything done!" I hissed.

"Fine, you close your eyes and use your wand to point at a potion!"

"You're letting me chose?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut up and do it!"

I closed my eyes and pointed my wand at the book.

I opened me eyes to see what potion I had picked.

"True-Desire potion?" I said my mouth opened.

Malfoy stared in disbelief.

"I guess we have too!" he said.

So, we went up to Snape's desk to collect ingredients and for him to record down what we going to do.

"True-Desire?" Snape said raising an eyebrow.

Malfoy nodded.

"This is similar to a love potion, but this explores your real true feelings for someone, it will wear off once it knows that you have no relationship with this person whatsoever, otherwise it will change to deep affections and love if somewhere deep inside you liked that person"

"That's simple, I hate Granger!" Malfoy sneered.

"Even, if you hated that person, maybe deep inside you don't"

"I could never have feelings for him!" I muttered.


End file.
